


【茸莓+橘莓】草莓夹心

by suddaye



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddaye/pseuds/suddaye
Summary: 文如其名，注意避雷





	【茸莓+橘莓】草莓夹心

“他一贯是很喜欢你的。”乔鲁诺说这话的时候正用手里的毛巾一点点擦拭着桌上摆的那盆绿色植物的叶子，轻柔而细致，仿佛注视着他珍爱的宝物，其实那不过是一盆普通的绿萝罢了，只是长得生机勃勃，绿意盎然，乔鲁诺自然心生喜爱，不然也不会特意摆在桌上了。  
他侧过脸，视线扫向站在桌前的人，“你不愿意教教他么？”  
福葛觉得在对方眼里他甚至还不如一颗植物受珍视，他抿着唇，又马上松开，点了点头。乔鲁诺看了眼他开合的粉色唇瓣，勾唇笑了笑。  
羞耻心像一团火苗在福葛身上四处乱窜，把他那些混乱的情绪当作燃料，促使那团火越烧越旺，烧得他怀疑自己前胸后背都已经开始淌汗，他靠在一个宽阔的胸膛上，如鼓般的心跳恐怕都已经传到身后人那里去了。  
乔鲁诺背靠沙发，让福葛坐在他身上，分开他的大腿，把他身下春光全暴露在外。  
乔鲁诺下巴抵着福葛的肩头，穿过他的腰间往他身下摸去，两指扒开了那道肉缝，福葛咬着唇偏过头。  
乔鲁诺的眼神十分温柔，“来吧，纳兰迦。”福葛听到他直接说出了房间里另一个人的名字，耻得脸颊烧红。  
纳兰迦也没有好到哪里去，这个看起来还是小男孩一般长相的如今已十九岁的人，眼睛都不知道该往哪里放，他黑色的头发更显得他脸上的两坨婴儿肥都红扑扑的。看福葛吗？可是他好像非常不愿意让他看的样子，看乔鲁诺吗？可是一读懂乔鲁诺那双眼里的意图，他也害羞得想跑。  
乔鲁诺轻声喊住他，修长的手指插进了福葛腿间那条嫩粉的细缝，却只是进去一截而已，他微微动了动手指，浅浅戳刺着，福葛就闷哼了起来，羞耻不已地想并拢腿，又被乔鲁诺用膝盖顶开。  
纳兰迦睁大眼，一眨不眨地看着那里，被撑开的里面是熟透的艳红色，比福葛耳垂上那个小巧的草莓还要深上许多，肉缝缓缓地吐出水来，被乔鲁诺的手指搅得咕啾咕啾响，纳兰迦觉得若是那里也像熟透的草莓肉一样娇嫩烂熟，那流出来的汁水一定是淡淡的粉色，还有甜腻的果香。  
福葛余光瞥到纳兰迦的裤子已经顶起了一团，他气得想抬腿踢他一脚，却听乔鲁诺循循善诱般轻声道，“纳兰迦，福葛这里很痒，他很难受，你帮帮他。”  
“怎…怎么帮啊乔鲁诺，我不知道啊。”纳兰迦摸不着头脑的时候就会拖长他的尾音，听起来天真可爱又像是在撒娇。  
“福葛，你教教他。”乔鲁诺在他耳边说，这让福葛想起了他应承下来的事，他仰头寻着身后人那双漂亮的眸子去，如果是定力不好的人，看了福葛这张满布情潮的脸或许就忍不住把他按在身下操了，可是乔鲁诺的眼里没有那种东西，他知道今天的主角是谁，于是也没有流露出福葛期盼看到的一点心软或是柔情。  
福葛咬了咬牙，对平时相处最为亲密的好友、他的小低能儿说：“把你硬着的那里……插进我下面……我就不痒了。”说完他已经没脸见人了，他对纳兰迦当然喜欢，只是从没有想过要和他做这种事罢了，不过鞋都已经湿了，他索性直起身子，乔鲁诺也配合地抽回了手，扶住他的腰。  
福葛把还愣在前面的纳兰迦拉过来，扯着他的拉链就往下脱，纳兰迦惊叫着看福葛把他尿尿的东西从内裤里掏出来，眼珠颤动了一瞬，就熟门熟路地张开粉色的嘴含了进去，阴茎在嘴巴里跳动，福葛皱紧了眉，纳兰迦这小子长着一张娃娃脸，下面居然这样大，戳着他的嗓子眼，想捅又不敢用力，脸都憋红了。  
不过还好，纳兰迦没什么经验，难受不会持续太久，福葛收缩着下巴，一前一后地动着脑袋，心想总比给乔鲁诺口的时候，吃得满满的，腮帮子含酸了都吸不出来的好，乔鲁诺总会等他含不动了的时候才箍着他的脑袋抽插几下射到里面去。  
软舌抵着，口腔裹着，纳兰迦忍不住耸腰往里捅了起来，乔鲁诺握着福葛细白的脖子，抬高他的下巴，让他仰起脸，纳兰迦看着福葛蒙着一层温润水光的眼睛和蹙起的秀丽眉峰，很快就缴械了，应该说他甚至都不清楚自己什么时候射的，满脸都是迷茫，福葛咳嗽不止，嘴角流下一点乳白色的液体，纳兰迦紧张地替他抹去，“对不起福葛，我不是故意的，对不起。”  
乔鲁诺轻轻勾起唇角，被他看到了自己丢脸的样子纳兰迦也不恼，只嘟囔道，“福葛根本就不喜欢，我还是算了。”他这是在说给乔鲁诺听，毕竟他是听了他的话才信了的。  
乔鲁诺让福葛靠在他怀里，握着他的膝盖内侧，往两边打开，他对纳兰迦的耐心显然很多，“这里的第一次是属于你的，你可以慢慢来。”  
骗人，福葛马上在心里反驳，那里不知道被乔鲁诺私下操过多少次了。  
可是纳兰迦闯进去的时候，福葛还是疼得冷汗直流，要不是提前被乔鲁诺弄出点情液润滑过，肯定是要出血的，福葛又惊又怒，却不敢发作，乔鲁诺在他耳畔用只有福葛能听到的音量，带着恶作剧般的笑意：“我给你换了个新的。”  
“操。”福葛终于爆了粗，纳兰迦的阴茎整根捅了进去，像条贪吃的小狗趴在他身上，腰腹耸动，横冲直撞地操起来，简直不得章法，只一味地插进抽出，往最深处掏。  
“啊啊啊……疼……纳兰迦……”福葛扭动挣扎，被乔鲁诺不动声色地箍住。  
“对不起，福葛……对不起，我停不下来了。”纳兰迦眼眶也红红的，撒娇的音调更重了，他持续顶弄着，“你夹得我好紧……好舒服……里面好烫啊……”  
肉体拍打的声响让他脑子里一团乱麻，他看到福葛肤色白皙的大腿根都被自己撞红了，里面又湿又软，像小嘴一样吸着他，还有很多滑溜溜的水。  
“你怎么会……这么软……”  
纳兰迦的实话实说听在福葛耳里就是淫词浪语，疼痛已经被浪潮般涌来的快感冲刷掉了，福葛双臂揽着纳兰迦的脖子，仰着头一声声地低叫起来，“慢点……你这个……臭低能儿……啊啊啊”  
福葛突然弹了一下，纳兰迦摸摸他的脸，担忧地问：“你怎么了福葛，不舒服吗？”  
福葛只是轻轻低吟，抽着气。  
一直旁观的乔鲁诺用拇指刮去了纳兰迦眼眶挂着的泪水，被操的是别人，他反倒是哭了，乔鲁诺无奈地笑，“记得你刚刚撞的位置么？福葛喜欢那里，你多弄弄他。”  
“他叫得越大声，就越是舒服。”乔鲁诺点了点福葛发红的鼻子，“别信他的求饶。”  
纳兰迦郑重其事地点点头，像接到个一定要完成的任务一样，福葛看他那傻样，只觉得乔鲁诺乱教纳兰迦，简直坏得不行。  
纳兰迦是个好学生，就是好的学不好坏的学得快，听了乔鲁诺的话一个劲的就往那处顶，动来动去地找着位置，阴茎在内壁里东闯西撞，还问福葛“是不是这里？”“过来一点呢？”“这里是吗？”  
乔鲁诺压抑的低笑在耳边轻痒，福葛气得堵住了纳兰迦喋喋不休的嘴，软舌勾住纳兰迦又舔又吸，两个人痴缠在一起，纳兰迦当然开心，他最喜欢福葛了，这么想着那东西又胀大了一圈，硬邦邦地捅着福葛湿淋淋的屁股，只怕是那些流出来的水都滴到乔鲁诺西装裤上了。  
纳兰迦想了一下，“乔鲁诺。”  
“嗯？”对方抬起他那对漂亮的眼珠子，纳兰迦总能从他眼里看到对自己的关心和偏袒，明明他才是年长的哥哥，他才应该照顾他，“乔鲁诺，你，你也来。”  
乔鲁诺有些惊讶，“你想让我一起吗？”  
福葛迷迷糊糊地想乔鲁诺在场不就是想着这事儿吗，还装作受宠若惊的样子，顶多骗骗纳兰迦这个傻子罢了。这可真是冤枉了乔鲁诺，私心肯定有一点，不过让纳兰迦今天好好享受一番确是真心实意的。  
这句话一问出口，纳兰迦果断点头福葛立马摇头。  
“好。”乔鲁诺揽着软成一滩的福葛的胸口，对纳兰迦道，“你结束了我们再一起。”  
纳兰迦像是要挽回颜面似的，脸红得像苹果，但是信心十足，坚定地道：“这次我不会这么快了！”听得福葛想一头撞死他，又马上在纳兰迦凶狠的冲撞里丢盔弃甲，乔鲁诺也不控着他了，福葛膝盖都被推到胸前，并着腿挨操，后面便分得越来越开，高潮时候都快崩成一字了，在乔鲁诺怀里扭动，蹭了他一身乱七八糟的体液。  
之后乔鲁诺让纳兰迦抱着福葛去了他房里，乔鲁诺摸着福葛的尾椎把他往下按在下面的人勃起的阴茎上，福葛直挺挺地坐下去，吞吃到底，留在阴道里的白浊被挤了出来，穴口贪婪地开开合合，他动了动身子，双手提着自己皱巴巴的衣裳下摆，主动抬起腰起伏套弄，让敏感带挨了好一会儿的操，福葛腰软了，无力地倒在纳兰迦身上，乔鲁诺又按着他的臀部让他继续挨操，福葛捏着乔鲁诺的手腕，忍不住哭叫起来。  
“giogio……不行……啊……”身子被往前推，乔鲁诺只要按得重些，纳兰迦就插得更深，他就像个专门用来套弄阴茎的工具一样被他们用着。  
“乔鲁诺！……停……停下………啊……”  
福葛被两人玩弄得浑身浸满汗，乔鲁诺抠挖着那个只有偶尔才被使用的后穴，把福葛前面的淫水刮去后面做润滑，打着圈儿抽弄着紧致的内壁。  
福葛知道阻止不了他，但乔鲁诺真的把那个勃起的物事抵在他屁股上时，他还是忍不住为那个尺寸吞了呑口水，心跳得像擂鼓，纳兰迦还埋在他体内，侧着身子舔弄他挺立的乳头，像个吃奶的孩子边吸边嘬，发出令人面红耳赤的声音，而乔鲁诺挺腰操了进去，不疾不徐地顶弄起来，两根硬物都被福葛紧紧吸着，缠得难舍难分，吮出色情的声响，他都咒骂自己怎么会这么淫荡。  
乔鲁诺是他床上的情人密友，熟知他的每一个敏感点，就算他平常只钟情于柔软的女性器官，可对于福葛后穴的要命处他也驾轻就熟。  
福葛直接被他顶撞得说不出完整的话，后穴软绵绵的含着，被捣弄出甜腻的呻吟。  
“啊……啊……giogio……”  
“轻一点，求你……唔……”  
纳兰迦看福葛布满情潮的脸，眼泪要掉不掉，看起来脆弱又令人想要狠狠欺负，他虽然喊疼，还总是说不要不要，但神情明显就是沉溺于快感不可自拔了，纳兰迦暗想乔鲁诺说的真对，福葛就是嘴上骗骗他罢了，其实心底喜欢得紧，不然怎么绞得这样用力，吃得这样深，他都忍不住想再射进他身体里了。  
乔鲁诺也在，纳兰迦能够感受到隔着一层内壁那个压迫感十足的存在，他有样学样，跟着对方的频率和力道往上顶，一下下地操起来，乔鲁诺也乐得跟他配合，有时候还故意打乱节奏，让纳兰迦也兴奋地快起来，只是福葛被两人操得又哭又叫，下半身黏黏糊糊的，床单湿了一片，眼睛都快失焦了。  
他整个人都软成了一滩水，那两人好像还换了位置，两个穴口重新被插进两根阴茎，堵得严严实实，还有个惊喜的声音在说“呼……福葛，你这个洞也好紧啊……”然后就是一番胡天胡地的抽插操弄。  
福葛最后昏昏沉沉地被抱进浴室，是谁帮他清洗的就不得而知了。


End file.
